I wish nothing but the best for you, too
by Sarux
Summary: Último día de Castle en la comisaría, se despide de Beckett. Sus despedidas.
1. I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Hola! Nuevo fic. Cortito. One shot. Algo perv. Escrito en un momento, así que siento si tiene muchas faltas de ortografía, siento si se me salen los personajes un poco de...lo habitual, no quiero ofender a nadie ni nada, y ya sabeis que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen...

Por cierto, casi todo lo he puesto en doble espacio, para mi comidad, siento si os ha molestado leer así. Muchiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por cada coment vuestro de antemano, por favor, dejadme muchos vale, que me gustaaa, y si ya son analizando el fic, me encantan.

**Gracias por leer! disfrutad :)**

* * *

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too.**

Castle llegó ofuscado a la comisaría. Caminaba firme y decidido, sin saludar a nadie. Iba enfundado en una americana negra y unos vaqueros, algo justos, tal vez ese era el motivo que le hacía caminar tan firme, decidido y algo rápido.

Ni una sonrisa a nadie. Pasó por delante de Espo y Ryan sin dirigirles ni una mirada, lo cual no les sorprendió a ninguno de los dos detectives.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego por el pecho, alisándose la camisa azul oscuro, con dos botones desabrochados. Carraspeó al pararse frente a su silla, justo al lado del escritorio de Beckett, dónde la detective estaba inmersa en un montón de papeleo atrasado.

-Ya está. Último caso, último libro, y las cosas recogidas.

Beckett no le miró y siguió a lo suyo. Castle esperó tras soltar esa frase, seria, sin ningún tono cómico como solía utilizar, sin ninguna risilla posterior. Desde que se había enterado de "La mentira" y posteriormente de "la verdad" todo había cambiado entre ellos, se habían mantenido en un tira y afloja más duro de lo habitual, algo que estaban llevando a extremos y que había terminado de esa forma, abrupta, con la salida inminente de la comisaría de él, si no para siempre, para tiempo indefinido.

Soltó el aire que aguantaba en sus pulmones sin siquiera percatarse de ello, algo que se había convertido en usual cuando se enfrentaba a ella. Y mucho más desde que discutían cada dos por tres.

-Detective Beckett-Castle trató de llamar su atención, de esa forma, algo que consiguió.

Beckett levantó la mirada del papel y miró a su a partir de ahora ex compañero.

Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los azules de él, reflejando la dureza que Beckett tenía cuando se enfrentaba a sospechosos y culpables. Algo que jamás había empleado con él salvo ocasiones puntuales.

Castle se sintió intimidado y de nuevo exhaló intentando relajarse. Trató de descifrar la mirada de ella, pero era imposible, era un muro de hielo escondiendo todos sus sentimientos, salvo el de rencor, enfado y rabia, eso le había quedado claro.

-Ya he terminado.-repitió-último caso, y último libro.

Beckett asintió sin decirle nada, trató de regresar a sus asuntos, pero Castle la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

La comisaría quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta de la detective.

-¿Eso es todo?

Beckett miró a su alrededor y todo el mundo regresó a su trabajo, dejándoles privacidad en mitad de todo el caos de idas y venidas de los policías.

-¿Qué?

-¿Si así vamos a terminar? ¿Ya está?

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-Genial-masculló el escritor.-Esperaba algo más.

Beckett se levantó arrastrando la silla, haciendo que Castle se echara un paso hacía atrás.

La detective lo encaró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué suplique? Eres tú el que has decidido largarte, yo no te he echado.

Castle bufó. Beckett le esquivó y se fue derechita a la sala de descanso a prepararse un café. Castle no lo dudó, la iba a encarar. Entró en la sala, y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Desde afuera, Espo y Ryan vieron como se encerraban allí y como tarde o temprano los gritos como en anteriores ocasiones inundarían esa sala.

Las persianas estaban bajadas, dándole una privacidad del lugar inusual. Castle se colocó detrás de ella, mientras que preparaba café, y apoyó su trasero en la mesa.

-No pienso irme de aquí sin aclarar nada.

-¿Aclarar el qué? ¿No hemos discutido suficiente?

Castle tragó saliva.

-Yo te lo dije, tú te callaste… y yo me callé…

-Si y te dabas cuenta que lo sabía, que quería decírtelo, aclarar todo y te comportabas como un capullo, como hasta ahora.

Castle soltó una risilla irónica.

-¿Cómo un capullo? ¡POR ESO ME VOY!

-¿Qué?

-¿Ves bien pasearte por mis narices con rubias idiotas, viéndome celosa? ¿Haciéndome sufrir?

-¿Si? ¿Y lo que he sufrido yo no cuenta?

A esas alturas, Castle ya se había acercado demasiado, y la tenía empotrada contra la cafetera, ambos gesticulando exageradamente, dando a entender su punto de enfado.

Los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para decirse sus sentimientos y los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para perder esa riña.

Beckett no sabía que contestarle.

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que fue esperar algo que pensaba imposible… y que ahora lo veo así de nuevo.

El silbido de la cafetera era incesante y hacía que ambos hablaran en un tono más alto, casi retándose el uno al otro, nerviosos por la cercanía.

-No me hagas reír, Castle, no has parado de pasearte con tías…algo sueltas, no estabas sufriendo nada, todo para ti era un juego.

Castle golpeó un lado de la cafetera, molesto ante las palabras de ella. La detective se puso alerta, agarrándola del codo como reflejo de autodefensa. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Beckett tragó saliva, la cercanía, el calor de la cafetera, y el ambiente en general estaba haciendo que se acalorara más de lo normal ante esa situación.

Castle entreabrió la boca para contestarle, pero se quedó embobado, mirando como un mechón del flequillo de Beckett invadía su rostro.

Delicadamente, nada que ver con ese golpe anterior, se lo apartó, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, y suspiró, sin moverse, aun con la mano apoyada en la cafetera y la mano de Beckett apretando su brazo.

-¿Crees que…todo era un juego? ¿Lo nuestro?

-No hay nuestro.

-Lo hay, no lo niegues, Beckett-masculló el escritor- ¡ESTABA DOLIDO, JODER!

-¿Y yo, cómo crees que me sentía, viéndote con esas?

-No lo sé, no me lo dijiste.

-No me dejabas decírtelo, imbécil, me evitabas.

-Yo sólo…-Castle ya estaba completamente perdido en sus ojos marrones, con una mirada más suave que antes, pero igual de sexy, más aún, con el calor que les rodeaba, se estaba enfermando de no poder besarla- Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¿Si? Pues eso no era lo mejor. Capullo.

-Idiota-Rick hizo un gesto de ira, quería gritarle todo lo que sentía y todo lo que le afectaba, el motivo que había hecho que adelantara su partida no era más que el vacío que sentía entre toda la gente de allí como respuesta ante su comportamiento innecesario con Beckett. Claro, todos la defendían a ella, pero, ¿Qué había de él? Nadie, pensaba en lo dolido que estaba y ese era el motivo para actuar como actuaba, autodefensa.

Beckett lo miró, esperando que siguiera.

-No entiendes nada, me largo, no podemos estar más juntos antes de que saques tu recortada y me pegues un tiro.

Sin una sola palabra, un aviso, un gesto previo, Beckett agarró a Castle del cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo más a ella, casi clavándose el mango de la cafetera en la espalda, besándolo desesperadamente.

Había aguantado demasiado, entre ambos había demasiada tensión no resuelta y debían resolverla en ese instante, pues con la discusión, la detective se había excitado de manera inesperada.

Castle tardó en reaccionar, y lo hizo cuando la detective le mordió el labio, casi haciéndole daño, pero no se quejó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, buscando la rival para empezar una lucha por quien ganaba territorio.

Beckett había soltado la camisa de Castle, en el momento que este había invadido su boca con ansia y se había reclinado hacia a ella. Ella aprovechó para pasar sus manos por la nuca de él, acariciándole el cabello, comprobando que el hombre cuidaba su pelo casi tanto como ella.

Sonrió en la boca de él, apenas al separarse unos segundos y volvió a besarlo, sintiendo las manos del escritor bajar sus manos por sus costados, queriendo deshacerse de su camisa.

Apenas la subió, metiendo su mano por su estomago, acariciándolo, ésta sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies, hasta la raíz de su cabello, excitándose por completo ante las caricias suaves y a la vez persistentes de Rick.

Castle estaba completamente perdido, desbordado por todo lo que estaba pasando, con rapidez, pero disfrutándolo. Intercaló un par de besos en su cuello, sintiendo como Beckett chocaba su coronilla contra la cafetera dándole mayor espacio.

Los labios de él recorrían su cuello con vehemencia deteniéndose en el punto exacto que el pulso de la detective latía sin cesar, mientras que sus manos se volvían locas sobre su sujetador, acariciando sus pechos.

Un gemido escapó de la boca de Kate haciendo sonreír al escritor, que en ese momento se pegó más a ella, demostrando así lo mucho que él también estaba excitado, pegando su pelvis a la de ella, haciendo que Beckett abrazara su cintura con sus piernas, clavándole el tacón de la bota en su trasero.

Rick, soltó entre un gemido lastimero y una risilla, y la miró. Beckett miró la puerta, las ventanas, estaba completamente sonrojada y despeinada. Asintió. No podía esperar.

Castle le desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa, besando su cuello, su clavícula y terminando por hundir su rostro en su escote, mientras la detective se deshacía de su americana, y su cinturón con una destreza inimaginable para el escritor, que se sorprendió.

Tiró ambas prendas sobre la mesa, como pudo y volvió a besar a Castle, agarrándose de sus hombros, pues él la estaba aguantando a pulso entre su cuerpo y la cafetera.

-Estás fuerte…-gimió Beckett cuando sintió su boca en su pezón, sin siquiera haberse deshecho de su sujetador.

-Mmmm, si…hago ejercicio-Castle alzó su vista y vió a la detective sonreír,

Volvió a besarla en la boca, sus labios eran adictivos, y sí, sabía a cerezas. Dios, estaba delirando de placer con unas simples caricias y un par de besos. Aquella mujer iba a volverlo loco.

Beckett lo abrazó, pegándose más a él, y abrió los ojos como platos, al sentir el bulto de él en su entrepierna.

-Oh dios…

Ella abrió sus piernas para sentirlo mejor, y ambos empezaron a frotarse mientras se devoraban a besos.

Kate clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él, por encima de sus uñas, mientras sus manos desabotonaban los vaqueros de él, y con la ayuda de sus pies, anclados en su trasero se los bajaba. Jamás pensó que una discusión les llevaría a eso, jamás pensó que su primera vez con él sería así, rápida y tan excitante, pero lo necesitaba, ambos lo necesitaban.

No obstante, Castle mientras ayudaba a ella a bajar sus propios vaqueros la miraba, sin soltarla, sin separarse, sin dejar de besarla o acariciarla, sin dejar de admirarla.

Alzando su trasero, bajó su ropa interior hasta las rodillas, acompañando a sus vaqueros y miró a Rick. Éste le devolvió la mirada, esperando un paso atrás hacia ella, una negativa, pero sólo encontró aceptación, lujuria, amor y apremio, pues ella misma se acercó más a él, sintiendo como sus intimidades se acariciaban y finalmente siendo uno más.

Castle salió de ella, y volvió a penetrarla, esta vez mirándola a los ojos, agarrándola de la cadera firmemente, mientras sus pantalones reposaban en sus tobillos y su camisa tapaba su trasero estratégicamente, a pesar de las manos de Beckett que acariciaban su espalda subiéndosela en cada embestida mientras que su talón, uno ya descalzo y el otro con la bota, se clavaban en sus nalgas.

Rick se inclinó, entrando y saliendo despacio, disfrutando del placer que cada embestida conllevaba, de cada caricia y cada gemido que escapaban de sus bocas y se unían en sus labios, en un largo y puro beso que les llevaba más allá de esa comisaría.

El vaivén entre ambos se alargó durante unos minutos, minutos de placer, que ambos desearon que fueran una eternidad. Cada uno perdidos en su placer y en el de su compañero, gimiendo sin parar. Beckett colocó su mano, en la boca de Castle para apaciguar sus gemidos y no ser descubiertos. Éste le besaba con cariño la palma de su mano, en el mismo instante en que, sin esperarlo, una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo, llevando a ambos a la vez al clímax, disfrutando de cada caricia y cada beso como si fuera el último, deletreando cada silaba del nombre del otro como jamás lo habían hecho, mirándose a los ojos mientras se amaban profundamente.

Rick salió de ella, y se abrazó con fuerza, semi desnudos, cuerpo con cuerpo, mientras sus corazones latían desbocados en el pecho de cada uno.

Castle recostó su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, mientras ésta acariciaba su cabello recuperando la respiración, ambos completamente despeinados, sonrojados, risueños y relajados, instaurando una paz entre ellos que hacía tiempo ninguno de los dos sentía.

-Detective Beckett- repitió Castle tratando de llamar su atención, de esa forma, algo que consiguió.

Beckett levantó la mirada del papel y miró a su a partir de ahora ex compañero. Sintiéndose demasiado acalorada tras haber dejado volar su imaginación durante unos minutos.

Suspiró. Castle no se había movido de su sitio, esperando enfrentarla. Alzó su mirada, Espo y Ryan los miraban.

Se sintió presionada.

-Ya he terminado.-repitió-último caso, y último libro.

Beckett asintió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, apenas podía hablar. Quería gritarle que se quedara, que podían arreglar lo suyo, que sabía que él estaba dolido y por eso actuaba así. Pero no dijo nada.

Castle se sintió perdido, por un segundo pensó que ella lo detendría, pero no fue así. Ya nada le importaba.

-Sólo…espero lo mejor para ti.

Castle se giró y tal como vino, esta vez con paso más descuidado y abatido, se largó de la que hasta la fecha había considerado su segunda casa, donde trabajaban sus dos mejores amigos y la mujer de su vida.

Echó una única mirada, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y luego se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no desmoronarse. Guardando en su memoria todos los buenos recuerdos que había vivido ahí.

**Fin.**

* * *

Por un momento, pensé en una continuación... pero no, mejor que se quede en un shot, no? ;) Que os ha parecido. Deciiiiidme :)

**Saru.  
**


	2. Don't forget me

Buenas. Estoy actualizando desde clase... Decidí continuar un poquito...una segunda parte... dejadme coments. gracias.

* * *

Echó una única mirada, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y luego se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no desmoronarse. Guardando en su memoria todos los buenos recuerdos que había vivido ahí.

Cabizbajo, escuchó el pitidito de la puerta anunciar que se abrían de nuevo. Alzó la mirada y se chocó con la de ella, chocolate intenso, aguantándosela; igual que aguantaba con firmeza, la puerta para que no se volviera a cerrar.

-Esto no puede acabar así…

Castle la miró. Beckett dio un paso al frente y las puertas por fin, se cerraron tras de ella.

-Tú lo has decidido.

-Eso es mentira, Castle tú…

-Si fuera por mí…-el escritor dejó la oración en el aire. El espacio cada vez se le hacía más pequeño.

-Si fuera por ti… ¿Rick?

Castle se giró levemente y la miró. Beckett temblaba.

-Si fuera por mi hace tiempo habría hecho esto-sentenció. Castle adelantó su mano y pulsó el botón de 'Stop' con fuerza. El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente.

Ambos se miraron.

-Que demonios…-Beckett fue interrumpida, no pudo terminar de hablar por que los labios de Castle se lo impidieron con ahínco. El escritor se abalanzó contra ella, besándola desesperado.

Ella no se quejó, le correspondió con la misma intensidad, invadiendo la boca ajena con su propia lengua, entrelazándola con la del escritor en una pelea mordaz, sin necesidad de palabras, tan sólo de hechos.

Beckett sintió la mano de Castle en su trasero apretando con fuerza, mientras la otra acariciaba su cabello y su nuca. Sus manos tampoco estaban calmadas, acariciaban su fuerte espalda con premura, apenas subiendo su camisa para poder tocar su piel.

En dos simples movimientos, la detective estaba con sus piernas entrelazadas a la cintura de él, sintiendo sus sexos rozarse, estimulándose, clavando su tacón en las nalgas de él, dejándole marca en sus caros vaqueros.

Castle gimió en la boca de su "compañera" cuando ella acopló su pelvis a la de él, y no pudo evitar empotrarla contra el lateral del ascensor con fuerza.

Beckett soltó un quejido al sentir su espalda chocar, mordiendo el labio de Rick.

Ninguno de los dos podía estarse quieto, era como una danza, besos, caricias, jadeos inundaban la estancia. Una mano del escritor acarició sutilmente un seno de la detective, al mismo tiempo que ella forcejeaba con el cierre del pantalón de él, sin separarse un solo instante.

Un giro inesperado, y dos pasos después, Beckett era empotrada contra el otro lateral del ascensor, de nuevo, con una fuerza y una pasión desmedida por parte de Castle, haciendo que Beckett respondiera del mismo modo, bajando su vaquero y desabrochando apenas el suyo. Por fin, en ese momento, ambos eran libres de todas las preocupaciones y ataduras, por fin, en ese minuto mandaba Rick.

Y se lo hizo notar, la besó de nuevo con desespero, acariciándose con fiereza en el mismo instante en que a medio vestir, pudo disfrutar lentamente de convertirse en un solo cuerpo, penetrándola con lentitud pero firmeza, gimiendo cada uno en la boca del otro.

-Oh dios-Beckett gimió recibiendo las embestidas cortas pero con fuerza de Castle que hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella, besándolo y mordiéndolo cada vez que su cuerpo era invadido por una ola de placer nueva e inesperada.

Kate clavó sus uñas en los hombros del escritor, sobre la camisa, apremiándole, necesitaba más intensidad. Y él no se hizo esperar, aceleró su ritmo, más fuerte y más constante, jadeando.

Beckett le agarró suavemente del cabello, alzando su rostro para mirarse, justo en el momento en que ambos llegaban al éxtasis, guiados por el placer, la pasión y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Ambos respiraban agitados. Castle se separó lentamente de ella, mirándola y sonriendo. Beckett estaba sonrojada y despeinada. Las piernas aun le temblaban y poco a poco aún apoyada en la pared metálica del ascensor fue resbalando hasta quedar casi en el suelo.

Los dos terminaron de vestirse, entre caricias y tonteo. Kate pulsó el botón de 'Stop' de nuevo, y el viaje del ascensor retomó su camino. Ambos uno al lado del otro, en un silencio para nada incomodo.

Cabizbajo, escuchó el pitidito de la puerta anunciar que se abrían de nuevo. Alzó la mirada y se chocó con la de ella, chocolate intenso, aguantándosela; igual que aguantaba con firmeza, la puerta para que no se volviera a cerrar.

-Esto no puede acabar así…

Castle la miró. Beckett dio un paso al frente.

-No…no puedes olvidarme así…

Beckett dio un paso al frente y las puertas por fin, se cerraron tras de ella.

FIN

* * *

Ya está. Fin. Aunque...si tengo varios comentarios positivos, me he imaginado una continuación pero no estoy decidida a hacerla o no...


	3. Someone like you

Un tipo de epilogo para Alvaro y Nata que lo pidieron ;-)

* * *

Beckett dio un paso al frente y las puertas por fin, se cerraron tras de ella.

Castle miraba al suelo en silencio y el ascensor no había arrancado que las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

Gates estaba ante ellos. Castle alzó la mirada.

-Detective, la necesito en mi despacho un momento.

Beckett miró a Castle. Deseaba hablar con él, pero, debía atender su trabajo. Suspiró. Castle no la detuvo, esa era la oportunidad para ella para huir una vez más y dar un paso a atrás.

La dejó ir igual que él se estaba marchando apretando de nuevo el botón del ascensor. Beckett salió del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron tras ella.

Beckett miró a su jefa y la siguió hasta su despacho. Una vez allí, Gate miró a la detective seriamente.

-Castle es importante para usted, y para esta comisaría.

Beckett asintió.

-No deje que se vaya.

-Pero…

-Es una orden.

Beckett bufó.

-¿Eso es todo?

La detective sólo recibió un asentimiento por parte de su jefa y salió rápidamente de allí.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja, Castle miró cada uno de los azulejos del techo, cada baldosa del suelo mientras miles de recuerdos vividos allí ametrallaban su memoria.

Salió a la calle, el ensordecedor ruido de la ciudad le ayudaba por suerte a relajarse, a no pensar, miró el cielo, hacía un buen día. Caminó un par de metros cabizbajo hasta dónde estaba aparcado su Ferrari y se topó con unas botas que reconocería a distancia.

Alzó la vista lentamente, recreando en las perfectas piernas que habían ante él, bien torneadas y marcadas gracias a esos jeans ajustados.

Respiró profundamente y subió hasta clavar sus ojos en los de ella. Sonrió.

Respiraba agitada, con el pelo desordenado y la cara sonrojada.

Ambos se rieron nerviosos, ella tenía una mano apoyada en su pecho y la otra en el Ferrari.

-Has venido…

-He corrido-dijo entre jadeos- cuatro plantas por las escaleras, saltando y esquivando a unos cuantos polis.

Castle sonrió.

-¿Y por qué?

-Para no dar un paso a atrás.

-Pero…

-Castle, los dos los sabemos, Espo lo sabe, Ryan…Lanie…mi padre, tu madre…Alexis… ¡Hasta Gates!

Castle sonrió de nuevo.

-Eso significa…

-Significa que no hay nadie como tú, que no quiero que te vayas.

Castle dio un paso al frente, firme, agarrándola de la cintura, y apartando el cabello de su rostro la besó como había imaginado momentos atrás, tiernamente pero a la vez con la pasión contenida de los cuatro años.

Beckett se vio con su trasero apoyado en el lujoso Ferrari del escritor ante el ímpetu de los besos de éste, mientras acariciaba su nuca y le correspondía el beso como llevaba tanto tiempo deseando.

Ambos sonrieron en los labios del otro, sin separarse, hasta que volvieron a reírse nerviosos.

* * *

FIN. AHORA SI.


End file.
